Never Let Me Go
by crebekah
Summary: *SPOILERS EPISODE 4* Marren romance story coupled with my imagination of what could possibly happen after the events of Episode 4. Not a fan theory, just some fun. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I am brand new to writing fan fiction, so please be kind with reviews and criticism. I'd love some advice and feedback. I apologise to all Pricefield shippers, I do love Max and Warren together. Also, I haven't really focused on certain aspects - such as rewinding, or going back in time to** **fix things (even though I know that's the main plot of the game). It's just a loose interpretation of what I'd like to happen. I hope you enjoy this. :)**

Max lay on the ground of the junkyard. Her entire body was numb, she couldn't move at all. But her mind was running at a thousand miles an hour. Her best friend had just been shot in the head. It felt as if it was in slow motion, watching Chloe fall, the life leaving her eyes. Max couldn't believe what was happening. She opened her eyes and gasped in horror to see Mr. Jefferson stood over her with a scary look on his face. He had injected her with drugs. He shot her best friend. Max could feel herself losing consciousness. Her eyes were closing, her mind was losing the sense of reality. She passed out just as Mr. Jefferson carried her and put her into the boot of his car.

 _*Click* *Click*_

The bright, white flashes startled Max. The faint shutter sounds brought her out of consciousness. She was still very weak, but she could see her surroundings. She was in the Dark Room. Against the white background. Duct tape wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Mr. Jefferson was behind the camera, looking for the right angle to capture Max at the height of her innocence and beauty. Upon realising that Max was awake, Mr. Jefferson lowered his camera.

"Hello, Max", he said quietly. "I bet you're wondering why you're here, hmm?"

Max tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"There's no point in screaming or yelling for help, Max. There's no-one out here for miles. You're just wasting your breath."

"Why… me? Why am I here?" Max whispered.

"Oh, I've had my eye on you for a while. Your quiet personality, your beautiful face, your talent for photography. A perfect subject for my work. I knew I had to follow you, to see what you and that blue-haired girl were up to. I followed you to the barn, where you discovered my secret projects. I followed you to the junkyard, where you found Rachel's body. I just knew if I could lure you back there somehow, I could have you. Your friend was just collateral damage, I had no use for her. But don't worry, she was easy to hide. I buried her next to Rachel. I made sure that there was no evidence left around."

Tears came to Max' eyes. Now that Chloe was dead and she was stuck in the Dark Room, there was no-one to save her, or find evidence against Mr. Jefferson or the Prescotts. Max fought to stop her tears from falling, but one escaped.

"Perfect! Perfect! That's just what I want", exclaimed Mr. Jefferson as he snapped away on his camera.

Max wiped her tear away and her fear was replaced by anger.

"Why are you doing this? To Rachel, Kate, all those other girls, now me?" Her voice was getting stronger.

"Don't you see a connection, Max? Between you, Kate and Rachel? You are beautiful and you are innocent. Weren't you listening in Monday's class? 'What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty and innocence?' That, Max, is what I want my photos to be."

"So you kidnap young girls, drug them and tie them up? How is this right?"

"You have no idea, Max. You and the other girls are at the height of your beauty and innocence when you are most vulnerable. The drugs make you vulnerable, they make you helpless. To me that is when someone looks the most beautiful and innocent", said Mr. Jefferson quietly.

"What is wrong with you? You're fucking sick in the head!"

Mr. Jefferson calmly put his camera down and walked over to Max. Without a word he slapped Max hard across the face, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Quiet! I have to get on with my work and you need to shut up. In fact, I need to inject you again. You're becoming too feisty for my liking."

He walked over to a tray and took a syringe. He then proceeded to fill it with a strange clear liquid.

Max felt as if her face was on fire. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Please…don't do this"

Mr. Jefferson didn't say anything. He turned back around and slowly walked towards Max. He held her head down and slowly brought the needle to her neck.

Max knew she had to escape, somehow. With all her might she hit Mr. Jefferson in the face with her bound fists. It stunned him for a moment, but he quickly came to. He pinned Max's arms to the ground. Max struggled as hard as she could, trying to kick, punch, anything she could do to get him off her. But Mr. Jefferson was too strong. He had her arms and legs pinned to the ground. His face was inches from hers.

"Stop struggling. There's no way out for you. After I'm done with you, I can't exactly let you go. You know far too much. But don't worry, you won't feel a thing. Once you're passed out from these drugs, you'll never wake up again. This time, I'll make sure no-one finds you, or Rachel Amber, or your friend. Goodbye, Max Caulfield". He injected the needle into Max's neck and started to press down on the syringe.

Suddenly, the weight of Mr. Jefferson was lifted off Max. It took all of Max's strength to get the needle out of her neck. She could see that only a small amount had gone into her system. She could feel her strength leave her. But she could still see. She saw two dark figures fight each other. One had the other pinned to the floor.

"I'll take care of it now. Get her!" one figure shouted. It wasn't Mr. Jefferson's voice. It sounded like David Madsen. What was he doing here? Was he working with Nathan?

Max felt something move on her right-hand side. She turned her head and found herself looking into deep, brown eyes.

" _Warren?"_ she whispered.

"It's okay, Max. I've got you." Warren said as he untied Max. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. Max couldn't feel much, but the warmth of Warren's chest and his strong arms tightly protecting her made her feel so safe.

Warren ran with Max to his car. He strapped Max into the passenger seat and ran to his seat. He immediately started the engine and they sped off into the night.

"Warren…" Max could barely speak, "Warren, how did you find me?"

"I wanted to find you and talk to you properly about what happened with Nathan. I just feel weird about what I did and what I could have done. I'm glad you stopped me. But you weren't in your dorm, so I thought you'd be with Chloe. I managed to find out where she lived and went there. I know I sound like a creep. But I saw David Madsen come out and he looked like he was on a mission. I asked him about what he was up to, but he wouldn't tell me. I asked if it was something to do with you and Chloe and his face said it all. I made him fill me in and we devised a plan."

"Wha… What plan?"

"David had been up to Chloe's room and he saw your investigation board. It didn't take him long to decipher your clues, and leaving the location of the barn on the laptop screen was a big clue. He said he'd take down anyone who was in there and I'm there as back-up, or to save you and Chloe while David takes down the bad guy. Where is Chloe anyway?"

"She's dead, Warren", Max whispers, tears falling down her cheeks. "Jefferson shot her".

Warren's face paled as he pulled over.

"What?" he said as he turned to face Max. "What happened?"

"We found Rachel Amber's body in the junkyard. We were lured there by Jefferson. We had no idea. When we got to the body, he injected drugs into my neck with a syringe. I tried to warn Chloe, but as soon as she turned around, he shot her in the head!" Max started sobbing.

"I'm so, so sorry, Max", said Warren. He put his arm around Max and pulled her closer to him.

Max's tears started to soak through Warren's shirt, but he didn't care. Max was safe and that was all that mattered. It broke his heart to see her lying on the floor, completely helpless. He would do anything to protect her and that feeling has become even stronger now. He never wanted to leave her again.

"Max, I'll always protect you. I'll always be here for you. I hope you know that", said Warren softly as he kissed the top of Max's head.

Max's grip on Warren tightened.

"Never let me go, Warren" she whispered.

"Never" he whispered back.

 _Two days later_

It was late at night. It had been a long 48 hours. When David and Warren left to find Max, they had called the police to back them up if needed. Once Warren and Max were gone, David successfully managed to beat Mr. Jefferson into submission. The police arrived and he was arrested. Nathan and his family were also arrested in connection with Rachel Amber's murder and the violation of numerous young girls. Max had to give a statement against Mr. Jefferson and she informed the police of where Rachel Amber and Chloe's bodies were buried. Together with all the information found in the Dark Room, Jefferson was sentenced to life imprisonment and the Prescotts lost all of their power over Arcadia Bay.

Despite the justice done, Max still felt empty without Chloe. Her best friend. It was hard to sleep, as she had so many nightmares. There was only one person who could take all those bad thoughts away. Warren.

It was midnight and Max was in her dorm. After a few days full of drama, endless questions from other students, the police and her family, it was the only time where she could get some peace. Except that time was the worst time because of the nightmares. Every time Max managed to fall asleep, she would wake up shortly after shaking and sweating. She needed someone to hold. She didn't want to be alone.

Max got out of bed and tip-toed to the boys' dormitory. She knew he would be awake. He's normally watching movies all night. Max arrived at his door and quietly knocked. Within two seconds, the door opened and Warren stood before her. Max looked up at him with her big teary eyes.

"Can I stay with you tonight, please?" Max murmured.

Warren didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around Max in a tight embrace. He brought her in and closed the door, not letting her go. They stayed in that embrace for a while, before Warren pulled away and held Max's hands.

"Are you okay? Are you having those nightmares again?"

"Yes. I can never sleep properly anymore. Only when I'm with you", Max looked up at Warren again.

"Come here", said Warren as he laid on his bed. Max laid next to him. Warren wrapped his arms around Max, never letting her go, just like he promised. Max snuggled into him, her head on his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall, hearing his heart quickly pound.

"Thank you, Warren. I can always count on you. You're all I have now", Max's voice shook as her lips quivered. She looked up at him again, looking into his beautiful, brown eyes.

Warren softly caressed Max's lips with his finger. They immediately stopped quivering. Her lips were warm, soft, and beautiful. He slowly started to lean in, one hand cupping her face, looking into Max's eyes to see if what he was doing was okay. She nodded slightly and Warren softly placed his lips on hers. The kiss was warm, soft, deep. It filled Max's body with life and warmth. Warren's heart was nearly bursting out of his chest. They both pulled away slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're going to be okay, Max", said Warren as he stroked her hair.

"I'll be okay as long as you are here with me", Max replied.

"I'll always be here for you. Always", said Warren as their lips joined together once more, his arms tightly around her waist.

Max knew that facing the heartache of losing Chloe and the amount that she had gone through would be horrible, but having Warren by her side made her feel stronger. She knew that Chloe would be watching over her and she would think about her every day.

With Warren's secure, strong arms wrapped around her, Max slowly drifted to sleep. This time, she didn't have any nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to a few requests, I have decided to write a full story and expand upon the one-shot that I originally wrote. This isn't really a proper fan theory, it's just loosely based on what I think could happen. I am new to writing stories, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this story and I'll try to update it regularly. Enjoy!**

It was a week after all the drama happened. Max still couldn't get her head around the fact that Chloe was dead. The nightmares kept on coming. Even Warren couldn't stop them, although he tried his damned hardest. They were both lying in his bed, like most nights. Warren looked down at Max's sleeping face. Her hair was lightly brushing her cheeks, her usually worried face was relaxed and peaceful.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Warren whispered. It hurt him so much to see Max in pain. He wished he had superpowers, maybe be a time-traveller, so he could reverse time, save Chloe and make Max happy. He often had the feeling that she didn't really care about him. Maybe she'd be happier with Chloe…

Warren felt Max begin to stir. He glanced down as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning, Warren", Max said sleepily.

"Good morning", said Warren, giving Max a kiss on her forehead. "You didn't have any nightmares".

"Well, that's a change. I was actually dreaming of us".

"Really? What happened?"

"We were walking along the beach hand in hand", said Max. "We were both really happy, laughing all the time. I was laughing at your terrible science jokes".

"Hey!" interjected Warren. "They're not terrible".

"Of course not", said Max with a giggle. "It was like nothing happened. We didn't have a care in the world. All we wanted was to be with each other. We were even discussing our future".

"Like what?"

"College, jobs, having a family".

"Wow. All of that in one dream?" Warren smiled. Has she really been thinking of those things too? He was worried it was just him. He was always the type that was quite awkward and too forward. He knew it rubbed people up the wrong way, and he didn't want to annoy Max.

"We sat on the sand, watching the waves crash. It was getting cold and you lent me your jacket. Then you wrapped your arms around me. You said 'We can have any future you want'".

"Do you think about the future? In real life?" asked Warren.

"Yes, sometimes. But the pain of the past still haunts me. I can't think about the future until I've gotten over the past. That won't be easy", sighed Max.

"I understand. I wish there was something I could do to help", said Warren.

"There's nothing you can do. Listen, Warren, I think I'm going to go back to my dorm. I just think I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry."

"No worries, Max. I'll be here if you need me".

Max got dressed and grabbed her bag. She noticed a photo on Warren's desk. It was the photo of them together at the "End of the World" party.

"Do you mind if I take this? Just for… prosperity?"

Warren laughed. He couldn't believe she still remembered what he said. He sounded like such a dork.

"Sure, go for it".

Max took the photo. She could feel it vibrating in her fingertips.

 _Maybe… Just maybe…_

"I'll text you later, Warren. We could go to the Two Whales".

"Sure, Max. See you later".

Once Max was in her dorm room, she closed the door and sat down on her bed.

Life without Chloe sucked. She missed having her best friend. Someone to talk to, to laugh with. She missed the rebellious side of her that only Chloe seemed to draw out with all their crazy adventures together. She missed staying over and eating delicious pancakes in the morning made by Joyce. Joyce was really having a hard time not having Chloe around. Max had the feeling that Joyce thought it was all her fault because she dragged Chloe into the Blackwell drama. But Joyce still treated her with kindness and gave Max extra slices of bacon whenever she came to the Two Whales. At least David is there for her. Someone who can support her properly. But what if Chloe was still alive?

What if?

Max stared at the photo of her and Warren. She could go back, couldn't she? She could save Chloe and avoid getting caught by Mr. Jefferson. Maybe get the police involved. Clearly, going it alone didn't work out and led to Chloe's demise. She could get justice done and get her best friend back!

Max focused hard on the photo, feeling the vibrations get stronger and stronger. She could hear Warren: "I know. I know. I'm a pain in the booty", and Chloe: "We've got no time for this shit". The photo started to open up and next thing Max knew, she was stood next to a drunk Warren and a pissed off looking Chloe.

 _I did it!_ thought Max.

"Come on, Max", said Chloe, storming off.

"Chloe, wait! Come back!" cried Max.

"We need to find Nathan!" said Chloe, through gritted teeth.

"Just stay with me. I have an idea", said Max quietly, so that Warren wouldn't hear her. She didn't want him to be dragged into this.

"Sorry… I just wanted to feel like a normal student after this week's ultraviolence. I never hit anybody like that before… I was always the one getting my ass kicked," said Warren, sadly.

"Hey, we still need your expert help. If you see Nathan, text me immediately and do not let him see you."

"He won't", sighed Warren sadly. "I know how to be invisible around here."

"You're not invisible to me, Warren", said Max as she lent in and kissed him.

Warren's eyes widened as he pulled away in shock, but looking into Max's eyes, he saw that she was serious. It was as if that kiss completely sobered him up! He gave a smile that Max loved so much and he kissed her back.

"I'll text you soon", he said as he turned around and almost skipped back to his dorm room.

"Soo, Max. You wanted me to watch you and Warren get it on, huh? Why are you keeping me here anyway? Nathan is inside!" said Chloe impatiently.

"No, Chloe, he isn't. I used my powers to get back to this moment."

"How? Did you rewind?"

"Not exactly", sighed Max. "I found a way to travel through pictures. You saw that photo Warren took? I got hold of it and travelled back to this moment."

"Woah, that's hella crazy, Max! You mean you can just go back in time through a photo? You could go back to when we were kids!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Max couldn't tell Chloe now. Not when they had so much to do to stop Mr. Jefferson from drugging and killing them.

"But, yeah, we'll save that for another day. What happened in the future? Did you find Nathan?" asked Chloe, her face lighting up.

"No. I got into the party and he wasn't there. I warned Victoria about Nathan, but she hadn't seen him. Then, we decided to go to the dorms to find him. You got a text from "Nathan" saying he found Rachel's body and that would be the last time we'd ever see her. He was luring us to the junkyard. We drove there and ran to her, but I got drugged and you got shot in the head. I was lying on the ground and… and Mr. Jefferson was standing above me."

"Oh, shit! Is this for real, Max? Why would Jefferson do that?" said Chloe in shock.

"He took me to the Dark Room. It turns out he was the one taking photos of Rachel and Kate – using them to bring his sadistic visions to life: young, vulnerable, beautiful girls. He did that to me. He had me tied up and he was going to kill me, just like Rachel Amber, but then David burst in and beat up Jefferson and Warren saved me and got me out of there. I thought he was drunk, but he seemed surprisingly sober. Maybe the worry and danger of everything brought him to his senses…"

"Max, I'm so sorry you had to endure that. But we'll take him down. We'll take Jefferson AND Nathan down. We just need to time it right", said Chloe. The fire was returning to her eyes.

"No, Chloe. We need to bring the cops in here. I know you hate them, but we have solid proof! They can catch Jefferson, find Rachel's body and the Dark Room and you'll be saved! We can't lose on this. Chloe, you have to trust me. We can't do this on our own. I faced the consequences", cried Max.

"Okay, Max. I trust you. So how will we do this?"

"We need to do exactly what we did before we left the building. Then we should get the text from who I presume is Jefferson. Then we'll call the police from your truck and they should get to the junkyard after us and Jefferson."

"Sounds like a plan, I guess", said Chloe.

"Good. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the crazy long wait, I've just moved to University and have been really busy. I'm going to try and finish this story before the final episode comes out. I'm so excited for it! Hope you enjoy.**

Max and Chloe walked into the party entrance, where they waited to enter.

"Okay, Chloe. For this to work, we need to retrace our steps. You need to go ahead of me. I have to enter alone".

"Alright, Max. I'll meet you later".

Max saw Chloe talk to Stella for a moment, then she disappeared behind the curtain.

Max took a deep breath and headed over to Stella.

"Hey, Max! Welcome to the End of the World! Do you want me to check anything in?" asked Stella.

"Uh no, thanks, Stella. Have you seen Nathan?" asked Max, already knowing the answer.

Stella mentioned that she hadn't and that Mr. Jefferson had hired her.

Alarm bells immediately started ringing in Max's head. Could she be a target for Mr. Jefferson's 'work'?

After talking to Stella, Max turned towards the curtain. Taking another deep breath, she pulled the curtain back and stepped through.

The music was loud, the fast, bass beats matching the rhythm of Max's own heartbeat. Students were in bikinis, in minimal clothing. Some were in the pool, some were dancing on the benches. Others, like Brooke and Daniel, were stood by the bar away from the chaos.

Max glanced around the hall. It was crazy how these people had no idea of what was going on in Arcadia Bay. It was happening pretty much under their noses. Who knows who Mr. Jefferson had his eye on? He was at the party, he'll have seen girls drunkenly dancing in their bikinis. Did that interest him, or not? Did that take away their innocence? Was being drunk and dressing seductively actually saving them from being taken into the Dark Room? Who knew what was going on in his sick mind?

Retracing her steps, Max went to talk to Brooke. As usual, Brooke made her snippy remarks about her and Warren going to the drive-in together. Max had had enough of this. Brooke was acting like a 5 year old child, not getting what she wanted.

"Brooke, enough! I'm sorry Warren asked me to the movies, but don't need to give me an attitude. I'd like to think I'm your friend and… I really, really like Warren".

Brooke's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting to hear Max say that. But she sighed.

"I know… I get salty when things don't go my way. I'm sorry".

"It's okay, Brooke. I forgive you".

"Warren's a lucky guy to have someone like you".

"There'll be someone who will be very lucky to have you".

"Thanks, Max", smiled Brooke. "We'll organise a drone date next week".

Max smiled back. "Definitely. By the way, have you seen Nathan?"

"No and I don't plan to. I'd rather stay here and talk to Daniel".

"Okay. I've got to go now. See you later", said Max.

She waved goodbye to Brooke and Daniel, turned around and walked further into the sports hall. She observed all the girls dancing around the pool in their bikinis. Did they really have no idea of the strange things that were going on in Arcadia Bay? Max felt scared, not only for the half-naked girls, but for herself. What if things changed? What if this plan would backfire? Max knew she wouldn't get catapulted in time as the event was too close to the present to really affect the timeline. Not like when she went back to save William.

After having saved Alyssa from being pushed into the pool and getting Courtney to let her into the VIP section, Max took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain.

As soon as she pulled back the curtain and stepping into the VIP section, her heart started racing. In about 10 minutes or so, she and Chloe will be confronted by Mr. Jefferson. It scared her to death to have to look into his eyes and know what he's thinking about and what he's planning to do to them.

Max looked around the area. Even more drunk, half-naked girls. Some were dancing around, some were still drinking and, the worst, some were passed out. She saw one girl, just in her underwear, lying on the sofa across from Hayden, completely passed out. What if she became Jefferson's latest victim? She was certainly vulnerable enough. Maybe just being in her underwear could have saved her. Not innocent enough? Max wished she could help the girl, but she had to focus.

She saw Taylor dancing wildly. She looked wasted. At least Max knew that Taylor would be okay. Jefferson only seemed hell bent on getting her and Chloe. He knew that they knew too much about what was going on and about Rachel Amber.

Then Max saw Victoria talking with Logan and some other girl. Victoria had no idea. Max had to warn her again. It must be important to let her know what was going on. Maybe it could affect both their lives?

Max went up to Victoria and tapped her on the shoulder. Victoria turned around.

"Sorry, Max. VIP members only", she said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm on the list"

"I'm taking you off!"

"Go fuck your selfie, Victoria, I don't have time for this bullshit", said Max impatiently. She knew she shouldn't let Victoria work her up, but sometimes it was hard. But no matter how much of a bitch Victoria is, she had to be warned about the Dark Room. No one deserved to be subjected to Mr. Jefferson's twisted fantasies.

"Real cute, Max. And after I apologised to you the other day", said Victoria.

Max knew that by having been nice to Victoria, it would have made Victoria believe her more, or listen to her more. She didn't see how stooping to Victoria's level would do her any good. After discussing about Kate being drugged by Nathan and almost committing suicide, they actually started to get along. Max told Victoria that she was talented at photography and she didn't need to act like she was doing. Victoria asked whether it was fate that they're not supposed to be friends. Max asked why not? They had things in common and if they hung out without attitude, they'd get along fine.

"Well, Max Caulfield, there's still time for you to get in the Vortex Club", said Victoria.

"I actually hope so, Victoria"

"Why do you say it like that?" she asked.

This was it. Max had to warn her now. She pleaded with her to listen and told her everything to do with Nathan and the Dark Room and that she was probably next. She knew that Victoria would believe her, as she said the same thing to her before. Max was glad that she and Victoria put aside their differences. Maybe they could actually get along now and be friends. After Victoria told Max that Nathan wasn't at the party, Max said goodbye and turned around in time to see Chloe come out of the door. They looked at each other and nodded.

Max took a deep breath and walked over to Chloe. She knew that any moment now, Mr. Jefferson would come over to them. She stood by Chloe and looked up at her.

"Remember, Chloe. Do everything exactly the same", whispered Max.

"You got it, Max", whispered back Chloe.

"There you are! Chloe, Nathan isn't here. Nobody has seen him tonight"

"He's definitely not upstairs or in the lockers"

"Damn, maybe he's hiding in his dorm"

Max saw Mr. Jefferson look at them and start to make his over. Her heart stopped. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Caught in the headlights, like a deer.

"Then let's bail. Nathan can't hide anymore"

"So, you made it, Max!" said Mr. Jefferson looking down at her with a smile on his face. Probably picturing himself drugging her.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Jefferson!" replied Max, barely able to speak.

"Um… are you both okay? You look like you're on a mission"

"Oh, I was just looking for Nathan" said Max. She knew that saying that would have probably tipped him off that they were onto him. She knew that Jefferson had followed them to the Dark Room and to the junkyard. He knew exactly what sort of mission they were on.

"Aha!" exclaimed Mr. Jefferson. "I didn't know you were pals with him. I haven't seen him since this afternoon. He seemed pretty upset. I think he's still quite upset over the, er, the whole Kate situation"

"Yeah. That makes sense"

"Let's talk later, Max. I have to announce the winner of the contest. I do wish you would have entered. You need to build up that résumé and portfolio, but I know you will". What if he wanted Max to win, so he could find an excuse to drug her? What would he have done with her in San Francisco? Max tried not to let these thoughts come into her mind.

"Thanks. I hope so" she said.

"Okay, excuse me. I'm almost on..." Jefferson walked away. Max sighed. Thank God that part was over.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Max" said Chloe.

They stopped to watch Jefferson announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest. It shocked Max to hear all the drunk girls call him sexy and that he was "so hot". Did they have any idea how much of a creep he is? Clearly not. As he called Victoria's name and she gave her speech, Chloe pulled Max away.

"We have to go, Max", she said.

"Okay, let's go, Chloe"

They left the sports hall and walked down the path. Sure enough, Chloe received the text from "Nathan" threatening them that Rachel's body will be gone.

"What should we do, Max?" asked Chloe.

"It's okay. I have a plan. But I'll tell you it as we go, in case anyone hears us", said Max as they got into Chloe's truck.

"Lead the way, Lupin", said Chloe as she started up the truck and they sped off into the night as the second moon faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

After Max and Chloe left the End of the World party in Chloe's truck, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what's the plan, Mad Max?" asked Chloe, concentrating on the road.

"I have an idea, but it's risky", said Max. Her heart was beating so fast, she could barely breathe, let alone think.

"Just tell me".

"Okay. Chloe, we NEED to call the police. I know you don't want to, but there's no way we can do this on our own. I'm not going through what happened last time again".

"Sure, Max. I'm sorry. Then what?"

"Then we act normal. We go to Rachel's body. Well, I will. You're going to hide. Once we start walking towards the body, you run and hide behind a car, the school bus, anything. I'll pretend I don't know where you are and walk towards Rachel. Jefferson just wants me. He said himself that you were collateral damage. If we call the police now, it should buy us enough time to catch Jefferson sneaking up on us and he can get caught. That way, neither of us will get hurt", said Max.

"Sounds like a plan, I guess", nodded Chloe. "Should we call the police now?"

"We're nearly at the junkyard, so yes. Jefferson wasn't far behind us before".

"Okay, you call them", said Chloe, handing Max her phone.

Max dialled 911, her fingers shaking.

"911, what's your emergency?" said the woman on the receiving end.

"We've found Rachel Amber's body. In the junkyard in Arcadia Bay. We know who the killer is as well and we've lured him here to the junkyard. Please come quickly, this is our only chance of getting him".

"What? You're putting yourself in a very dangerous situation. Stay where you are, I'm sending the police there now", said the woman.

"The killer's name is Mark Jefferson, he's a photography teacher at Blackwell Academy. There is evidence in a bunker at the Prescott Barn. Please hurry!" cried Max.

"The police are on their way. Do not get involved. Drive to a safe place. Goodbye" said the woman, hanging up the phone.

"Well that's that, then", said Chloe, holding onto her gun.

"Chloe, no! You can't bring that. I'm not having you shoot him. You'll get thrown in prison for murder. Let the police deal with it".

"I don't like this, Max, but I trust you", said Chloe, throwing her gun down.

They pulled up to the junkyard. Max and Chloe looked at each other. This was it.

"We don't have much time, let's go", said Max.

They both got out of the car and made their way towards Rachel's body.

"Stop stomping around, Chloe!" said Max. She had to repeat what she said before. She didn't want Jefferson to suspect anything.

"Right. Just get ready to use your rewind fast if Nathan tries to jump us", said Chloe. She also understood that Jefferson couldn't suspect a thing. He had to believe that they were expecting Nathan to show up.

As they walked through the night, Chloe started to walk faster. Once she was round the corner, she ran off.

Max was alone. She knew Chloe was out there somewhere, but so was Mr. Jefferson.

"Chloe! Where are you?" Max's voice was quiet and shaking. She could hear herself breathe. In the quiet of the night, it sounded deafeningly loud. She slowly walked towards Rachel's body and then she turned around… and looked straight into Jefferson's eyes.

His expression went from calm to slightly startled that Max heard him approach her. But that didn't faze him. He was still going to get what he wanted.

Max saw the gun he was holding in his right hand. She had to knock it out of his hand and distract him in some way. Suddenly she heard Chloe.

"MAX!"

"CHLOE! RUN! NOW!"

Chloe held back her tears, as she ran off to find the police.

Before Jefferson could shoot her, Max grabbed the gun out of his hand and threw it in the opposite direction. There was no way that Chloe was going to die again.

Jefferson slowly turned around to face Max again. The fury on his face was clear. He grabbed Max by her hair and put the syringe to her neck.

"You will NOT ruin this for me", he snarled. "Now that your friend knows about me, I can't stay here anymore. No. The thing is, I can't let you go. So you're coming with me. You'll never see Arcadia Bay again".

Despite her crippling fear, Max summoned all of her strength and punched him hard in the face. The force of it made him fall back, but he quickly regained his composure. He slapped Max round the face so hard, it made her fall to the ground. Max opened her eyes and stared up at the sky. The trees above her were blurry. Then Mr. Jefferson crouched down beside her and pinned her down. His left arm holding her head down, his legs and body holding the rest of her down. There was no way Max could throw him off her. He was just too strong. Max prayed that the police came soon.

Mr. Jefferson slowly brought the needle to Max's neck. Max couldn't move. His face was inches from hers, so much so, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Don't fucking move, Max", he said quietly. "This will only hurt a bit. The next time you wake up, who knows where you will be", he laughed evilly.

Max struggled as much as she could, but she couldn't get away.

"STOP FUCKING MOVING!" shouted Jefferson as he stabbed the needle into Max's neck and pushed down.

"Help… Chloe…" cried Max.

Suddenly, Max felt the weight of Mr. Jefferson's body on her. He wasn't moving. Then as her vision started to blur, she saw Chloe, several policemen and David Madsen holding a bat. They got here. Jefferson was caught. But will happen next?

Jefferson was pulled off her, handcuffed and thrown into a police car. Max was surrounded by Chloe and the policemen. All she saw was a blur of faces. Not one of them was the face she wanted to see.

"Move. MOVE! Where is she?"

Was Max hallucinating? She was sure that she heard Warren. It can't be real. He was too drunk to save her. Wasn't he?

No. He was here. She saw his beautiful face appear above her and his strong arms lifted her up and held her tightly.

"Warren. You're here", whispered Max. She barely had the strength to talk.

"I'm always here for you, Max", he whispered back.

Right before Max passed out, she felt his lips lightly touch hers.

"I love you, Max".

These words were the last thought that Max had before the world slowly faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Blur. Everything was a blur. Max couldn't see anything. Where was she? She felt as if she was floating, floating in different timelines. She saw William smiling and making pancakes. She saw Kate on the roof. She saw Warren beating up Nathan. The worst, was her seeing Mr. Jefferson sat on the table opposite her teaching her about Louis Daguerre with a strange glint in his eyes. What was going on? Where was she?

Suddenly, she heard a faint buzzing sound. Then another buzzing sound in a different pitch. Was it people talking? Maybe she should concentrate on them. As she focussed, the buzzing grew clearer and clearer until she heard two voices. Chloe was one of them… and Warren was the other.

"How long do you think it will be until she wakes up again?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know. It's been a couple of hours already", said Warren. Max could feel something on her hand. Who was holding it?

"I can't believe I almost lost her", sighed Chloe.

"I know. I don't know what I'd do. I don't know what I'd do without her. I can't thank you enough for texting me and telling me what was going on", said Warren.

"Don't mention it. I can tell"

"Huh? You can tell what?"

"I can tell that you're in love with her", said Chloe.

"I am. I love her. She's an incredible, beautiful person", said Warren.

"Yeah. That's Max. She certainly has that power over people", sighed Chloe again.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with her too. More than Rachel, which is saying a lot".

"I always thought I was cast aside for you. I guess when it comes down to Max making a choice between us, she'd choose you", said Warren, sadly.

"Well, the difference is… She didn't kiss me. I dared her to kiss me and she wouldn't. But she kissed you. I could see when you came to her, she wanted you there. She wanted you to kiss her. I couldn't compete with that", said Chloe.

"I guess it's her choice to make".

Max stirred. She could feel herself coming back to reality. Her hand twitched and she slowly opened her eyes and squinted into the light.

"Max!" exclaimed Warren.

"Hey, Super Max", said Chloe, smiling.

"Hey…" said Max, weakly. The drugs still had an effect on her, but at least she could speak and think properly. She slowly looked around. She was in a hospital bed, with an IV drip in her arm.

"What happened?" she asked. She had no idea what happened after she passed out in Warren's arms.

"You were drugged and passed out", said Warren. "We took you to the hospital to try and get the drugs out of you. It took a while and the doctor said you'd probably still feel the effects for a bit, but at least you're conscious now. We were so worried!"

"Yeah and the police found the Dark Room. They made their way inside and found Nathan lying curled up in a ball on the ground crying. He was shouting himself crazy. A full mental breakdown. He's being referred to a mental hospital and his father was arrested and taken into the station for questioning. He can't worm his way out of that", said Chloe. "Not with all the evidence in the Dark Room".

"What happened to Jefferson?"

"He got what was coming to him", said Chloe, angrily. "When he… drugged you, the police showed up and David was with them. He grabbed a police bat and knocked Jefferson out cold. Jefferson was immediately thrown in the police car and taken to the station to be interrogated. David was in the Two Whales with the cops when they got the call. He was adamant that he came. He saved us, Max".

"Wowser, I wouldn't have though David would have been the hero in all this. I'm shocked you're even calling him David!" said Max.

"Yeah, well, while the doctors were working on you, David and I were sat in the waiting room and we had a mature conversation… and… we're going to work on our relationship. He's not a total stepdouche. We've both got our problems and we suggested having family counselling".

"Chloe, that's great. We should have known that David wasn't the bad guy. He was just trying to help".

"Yeah. At least that'll keep Joyce happy! Anyway, Max, I'll give you some alone time with Warren", said Chloe, as she got up from her seat. She gave Max a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Chloe", said Max, as Chloe walked out of the door.

Max turned to face Warren. He smiled sadly at her with his big, brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Max", he said, squeezing her hand. "Chloe actually texted me telling me what was going on and I was so horrified over what could have happened to you, I ran there immediately. Turns out I wasn't as drunk as I thought. I guess the shock of it all caused the adrenaline to flush the drunkenness out of me".

"Thank you for being there for me, Warren", said Max, smiling up at him. His brown eyes were looking into hers, his cheeks slightly pink, his soft lips in a little smile. Max had never truly appreciated his handsomeness before. Why would he choose her?

"Always. For you, I'd do anything. So what's been going on?"

"Warren, it's a pretty long story".

"Well, we've got time here. They'll release you tomorrow, after they've checked you over".

"Okay, Warren. I don't know where to begin. Well, it started with this dream…"

Max told Warren everything: how she got her rewind power, how she saved Chloe multiple times, how she stopped time to save Kate, how she broke into Principal Wells' office with his help, how she found the Dark Room, how she and Chloe investigated everything, about Rachel Amber and, finally, about Mr. Jefferson. Throughout the whole thing, Warren was listening intently.

"Warren, do you believe me?" asked Max.

"Of course I believe you! You're the most amazing person I've ever met", said Warren.

Max smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"We're still on for Go Ape, right?" she smiled.

Warren's face broke out into the big grin that Max loved so much.

"Hell yeah, we're not damned dirty humans!"

Max giggled. Warren was always able to make her laugh, even with his cheesy jokes.

"Right, young man. You've stayed long enough! Time to go", said the doctor, coming into the room.

"Ohh okay", said Warren, groaning. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Max".

He leant over and placed a kiss on Max's forehead.

Max's heart fluttered as she watched him reluctantly leave. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She was so tired. So tired.

Suddenly, she felt someone sit in the chair next to her. Who could that be? Did Warren sneak back in? Max opened her eyes.

It was Kate Marsh!

"Kate!" cried Max.

"Ssssshhhhh, Max" whispered Kate. "We can't wake the doctors".

"Sorry", whispered Max. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in the same hospital, silly. Warren came by my room earlier and told me you were here. He told me about what happened with Mr. Jefferson and… God, I'm so sorry that happened to you, Max".

"Oh, Kate, you're so sweet. But do you know the whole story?"

"That Mr. Jefferson tried to kidnap you?"

"No. I found out what happened to you, Kate", said Max. "Can I tell you?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Sure. I need to know. It'll probably help me heal".

"You were drugged, Kate. Nathan dosed you at the Vortex Club party. Then he took you to the Dark Room, a bunker in a barn owned by the Prescotts. You were taken down there and tied up with duct tape, where… Mr. Jefferson took photos of you, all drugged up. He wanted photos of young girls at the height of their beauty and innocence. The vulnerability of them, dosed up and fragile, is what he wanted. So he did everything he could to get it. Even if it resulted in tragedy, like what almost happened to you". Tears were forming in Max's eyes. She couldn't have imagined what it would have been like to have no idea what happened to you. But Kate took Max's hand.

"Max, thank you for telling me this. I know now that Mr. Jefferson has been arrested and hopefully Nathan will get what he deserves".

"Chloe said that the police found him in the Dark Room having a mental breakdown. I saw all these notes and letters to him from his father pressuring him to be better and belittling him. I feel like Nathan was used in all this and he was just the pawn that the masterminds controlled. I think he just couldn't take it anymore", said Max.

"Poor Nathan. Although I'm still hurt by what he did to me, I forgive him. God would encourage me to forgive him. I do believe that he needs to be punished for what he did, but he needs help and guidance. I'll pray that he gets that".

"I don't know how you stay so strong, Kate. After what Nathan has done to you, you still want him to be saved".

"I told you yesterday that I believe in forgiveness and redemption", said Kate.

"You are truly a saint, Kate", smiled Max.

"Not really. You solved the whole mystery! You'll have saved the lives of so many girls out there".

"It wasn't just me".

"Stop being so modest, Max!" said Kate. "You deserve to be praised. We're all so proud of you. Warren especially. Although he was so worried when he came to see me, his heart was bursting with pride when justice was done. It made me believe in justice again, Max. Just like in Proverbs 21:15: When justice is done, it brings joy to the righteous but terror to the evildoers".

"That makes me so happy to hear you say that, Kate", said Max. "I'm so glad you came to see me. I have Warren to thank for that".

"I'm so happy that you're both okay. Are you still going to the drive-in?"

"Yeah, definitely! I can't wait", said Max, unable to stop smiling.

"Awww, that's so adorable! You two are so cute together! When we both get out of hospital, we have to go out for tea", said Kate.

"Definitely", said Max.

"I'm going to go now, before we get caught. Have fun with Warren at the drive-in!"

"I will, Kate. See you soon and enjoy your time with your family".

Kate tip-toed out of the room as Max's phone buzzed. She unlocked it and read the text. It was from Warren!

"I'll come by your dorm to pick you up so we can go to the drive-in. I'll be there at 5pm on Saturday. Xx"

Max's heart skipped a beat. She was so excited for this! She quickly replied:

"Awesome! I can't wait! Xx"

Max settled down into her bed and dreamt of her being in Warren's arms. Soon enough, she'll be in them soon. She wanted to stay in them forever. Those strong arms protected her from everything. She was always safe. Always safe with him.


End file.
